Short Music For Short People
Short Music for Short People is a compilation released on the Fat Wreck Chords record label. It features 101 bands playing songs averaging approximately 30 seconds in length. Due to a technical limitation (a CD may only have 99 tracks), the final three songs are all on track 99. With a few exceptions, most of the album's tracks were written and recorded specifically for this release at the request of Fat Wreck Chords founder and NOFX bassist/vocalist Fat Mike. Track Listing #Fizzy Bangers - "Short Attention Span" - 0:08 #Less Than Jake - Anchor - 0:30 #Teen Idols - "Ketchup Soup" - 0:30 #Terrorgruppe - "All Cops Are Bastards" - 0:24 #Good Riddance - "Overcoming Learned Behavior" - 0:27 #Chixdiggit - "Quit Your Job" - 0:24 #The Living End - "Ready" - 0:34 #Bad Religion - "Out of Hand" - 0:39 #Hi-Standard - "Asian Pride" - 0:29 #Aerobitch - "Steamroller Blues"- 0:26 #Nerf Herder - "Doin' Laundry" - 0:29 #Bigwig - "Freegan" - 0:32 #Undeclinable Ambuscade - "Not Again" - 0:31 #Fury 66 - "Waste Away" - 0:29 #The Ataris - "The Radio Still Sucks" - 0:28 #Unwritten Law - "Armageddon Singalong" - 0:36 #AFI - "Hearts Frozen Solid, Thawed Once More by the Spring of Rage, Despair, and Hopelessness" - 0:32 #Dillinger Four - "Farts Are Jazz to Assholes" - 0:33 #Spread - "Surf City" - 0:28 #Swingin' Utters - "Back to You" - 0:33 #The Bar Feeders - "Outhouse of Doom" - 0:34 #Citizen Fish - "Alienation" - 0:32 #Blink 182 - "Family Reunion" - 0:36 #Goober Patrol - "Mirror, Signal, Wheelspin" - 0:28 #Killswitch - "Saturday Night" - 0:32 #Enemy You - "Bedroom Windows" - 0:24 #No Use for a Name - "Sara Fisher" - 0:30 #Green Day - "The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink" - 0:32 #Consumed - "Delraiser Part III: Del on Earth" - 0:27 #The Mr. T Experience - "Told You Once" - 0:11 #Lagwagon - "Randal Gets Drunk" - 0:28 #Gwar - "Fishfuck" - 0:32 #The Dickies - "Howdy Doody in the Woodshed" - 0:32 #Samiam - "Long Enough to Forget You" - 0:29 #Dogpiss - "Erik Sandin's Stand-In" - 0:33 #59 Times the Pain - "We Want The Kids" - 0:20 #Bracket - "Warren's Song Part 8" - 0:31 #Nomeansno - "No Fgcnuik" - 0:31 #Descendents - "I Like Food" - 0:17 #Dance Hall Crashers - "Triple Track" - 0:32 #Guttermouth - "Don Camero Lost His Mind" - 0:29 #Limp - "X-99" - 0:38 #Jughead's Revenge - "Faust" - 0:31 #Circle Jerks - "Deny Everything" - 0:25 #The Offspring - "Hand Grenades" - 0:36 #Mad Caddies - "Mike Booted Our First Song, So We Recorded This One Instead" - 0:28 #The Criminals - "Union Yes" - 0:34 #Screeching Weasel - "Dirty Needles" - 0:27 #One Man Army - "300 Miles" - 0:29 #Strung Out - "Klawsterfobia" - 0:30 #Youth Brigade - "You Don't Know Shit" - 0:34 #Groovie Ghoulies - "Doin' Fine" - 0:27 #Tilt - "John for the Working Man" - 0:30 #Spazz - "A Prayer for the Complete and Utter Eradication of All Generic Pop-Punk" - 0:26 #The Damned - "It's a Real Time Thing" - 0:31 #88 Fingers Louie - "All My Friends Are in Popular Bands" - 0:31 #D.O.A. - "I Hate Puck Rock" - 0:31 #Pulley - "Fun" - 0:31 #The Vandals - "To All the Kids" - 0:28 #Pennywise - "30 Seconds Till The End of the World" - 0:32 #No Fun At All - "Get a Grip" - 0:27 #Sick of it All - "Blatty (Human Egg)" - 0:32 #ALL - "I Got None" - 0:29 #NOFX - "See Her Pee" - 0:32 #7 Seconds - "F.O.F.O.D." - 0:31 #Rancid - "Blacklisted" - 0:27 #Diesel Boy - "Chandeliers and Souvenirs" - 0:29 #Adrenalin O.D. - "Your Kung Fu is Old...and Now You Must Die!!!" - 0:31 #Frenzal Rhomb - "My Pants Keep Falling Down" - 0:31 #The Queers - "I Hate Your Fucking Guts" - 0:30 #D.I. - "Comin' to Your Town" - 0:26 #Black Flag - "Spray Paint" - 0:32 #White Flag - "Rage Against the Machine Are Capitalist Phonies" - 0:28 #Anti-Flag - "Bring it to an End" - 0:28 #Avail - "Not a Happy Man" - 0:35 #The Real McKenzies - "Old Mrs. Cuddy" - 0:31 #Agnostic Front - "Traitor" - 0:31 #Down by Law - "Life Rules 101" - 0:31 #Radio Days - "Wake Up" - 0:32 #Useless ID - "Too Bad You Don't Get It" - 0:34 #Poison Idea - "Humanity" - 0:35 #Men O' Steel - "In Your Head" - 0:25 #Subhumans - "Supermarket Forces" - 0:32 #Buckwild - "Tribute to the Mammal" - 0:22 #Lunachicks - "Pretty Houses" - 0:28 #Dwarves - "The Band That Wouldn't Die" - 0:38 #The Bouncing Souls - "Like a Fish in Water" - 0:34 #Trigger Happy - "Turn it Up" - 0:30 #One Hit Wonder - "Madam's Apple" - 0:32 #Hotbox - "Staggering" - 0:28 #20% - "DMV" - 0:29 #Snuff - "Big Fat Skinhead" - 0:30 #The Muffs - "Pimmel" - 0:34 #H2O - "Mr. Brett, Please Put Down Your Gun" - 0:30 #Bodyjar - "Wake Up" - 0:33 #Nicotine - "Eyez" - 0:26 #Satanic Surfers - "Another Stale Cartoon" - 0:31 #Ten Foot Pole - "I Don't Mind" - 0:31 #Caustic Soda - "Welcome to Dumpsville, Population: You" - 0:25 The Misfits - "NY Ranger" - 0:29 Wizo - "The Count" - 0:30 CD Vinyl Cover Image:Mini-IMG_6002.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_6003.JPG| Back Insert Image:Mini-IMG_6006.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_6007.JPG| Inside *'Color:' Black Image:Mini-IMG_6004.JPG| Front Image:Mini-IMG_6005.JPG| Back Category: Compilation Albums